Various embodiments of this invention relate generally to diagnostic imaging systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods that provide visualization of the relationships between three-dimensional (3D) structures inside and outside of an object of interest.
Proper orientation of an ultrasound probe to obtain desired or required images is sometimes difficult, particularly for the novice user. For example, new users to ultrasound can become perplexed by ultrasound orientation schemes. In particular, users may not fully understand or be able to readily identify which directions represent left and right or forward and backwards with respect to the ultrasound probe and the object being imaged. Moreover, even an experienced ultrasound probe user may have a misconception of the direction in which he or she thinks a probe is moving in relation to the direction the image is thought to be moving.
Understanding the relationships between internal and external 3D structures, for example, inside and outside of a patient, is not entirely trivial. In conventional ultrasound imaging systems the only indication of orientation on an ultrasound image is just a dot either on the left side or on the right side of the displayed image. The dot on the displayed image corresponds to a dot on the ultrasound probe that is being held by a user. Moreover, known ultrasound probes have a rather symmetrical shape, which can make it difficult to determine, aside from the very small dot on one side, the relative location of the front or back of the probe. In procedures involving needle injection or other invasive procedures, the need for sterility typically requires the user to cover the probe with a disposable plastic cover, making the dot invisible. Thus, a user may have to rely upon a rather high level of expertise to determine the orientation of the probe, for example, to distinguish the front from the back of the probe in order to acquire images at the proper orientation.